


cutie mouse~

by clearwaterbottle



Category: Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Rut, but they kinda gay though, human!AU, im ruining my childhood, they are humans!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle
Summary: Tom starts his yearly rut. His body needed affection and love. Though ruts are meant for mating purposes he never really got horny, just really touchy.AND WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT JERRY WALKS WIDE IN!!
Relationships: Tom Cat/Jerry Mouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 301





	cutie mouse~

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t stop me I have the power of god and anime on my side AAAAAAAH

Tom was lying in his room. His foster granny was the best with half breeds like him or even like the dogs.

But she hates mice so Jerry, a mouse breed who made himself welcome, is quite scary. But that isn’t what Tom wants right now.

He wants his granny to pet his head while giving him ungodly amounts of fish and tell him she loves him.

But she decided she wanted a little break from the house and gave them 300$ for food and a fridge full of meats and cheeses.

He just needs contact. The gray hoodie that wraps around him isn’t enough. Besides it’s hurting his ears. Half breeds came out differently. Like cat and human half breeds range from looking exactly like a cat but being able to speak, to what Jerry is, a human with cat like qualities.  
He has cat ears that replaced his human ears, a tail, grooming tongue, great eye sight, and claws instead of fingernails.

As he pulls away the hood he hears small foot steps through out the hall.

“Is someone there?” His voice stuffy and lazy.

The door opens to present Jerry.

“You smell weird,” Jerry says in a matter of fact way.

“Hm,” the cat sits up attentive to the tanned skin in front of him. Jerry was shorter than most half breeds, his human ears replace with mice ones, a small tail, and amazing smell. His skin was a dark complexion, his hair in big, loose curls hiding his ears, and just a bit chubby.  
Perfect!

Tom is tall, skinny, and floofy gray haired. His pale skin looking worse next to his gray hair and even more so with his rut.

“Can you join me?” The cat asks needing just a little bit of touch.

“You’re not gonna do anything funny?” Jerry turns his head. Tom shakes his head.

Jerry moves with caution into the big bed, waiting for the cat breed to attack.  
Soon Tom crawls over to the anxiety riddled boy, and starts licking his hair.

“Hey wha-“ his words cut off with the obnoxiously loud purr from the cat.  
The pale, lanky arms wrapping around the waist of the the of the mouse boy, and placing Jerry into his lap. 

He continues to groom the guys curly hair while hugging him all the same.

Maybe his rut isn’t all that bad.


End file.
